Асгор Дримурр
Гори ПОЖИЛОЙ ГОСПОДИН Старый дурень |локация = Руинный дом|отношения = Ториэль (бывшая жена) Азриэль (сын) Монстрёнок (приемный ребёнок) Фриск (приёмный ребёнок) Папирус (друг)|лейтмотив = "Rise, Child"|hp = 440|atk = 80 (Проверка) 6 или 8 (Данные)|def = 80 (Проверка) 1 (Пацифист) -9999 (Геноцид)|получаемый_exp = 150|получаемое_g = 0|действия = Поговорить|image1 = Asgore - Battle.png|В битве Asgore - Overworld.png|В мире Asgore - Dialogue.png|Диалог }} 'Асгор Дримурр '(англ. Asgore Dreemurr) - это мэр Руинного дома, бывший муж Ториэль и один из ключевых персонажей в TS!Underswap. Фактически является первым боссом в игре, несмотря на то, что при битве с ним почти невозможно проиграть. Описание Внешность Асгор напоминает большого козла или некий тип дракона (так как у него отсутствуют копыта и присутствуют клыки). Он крупный, имеет золотистые волосы и бороду, на голове у него длинные и подогнутые по спирали рога, а также конский хвост. У него человекоподобное тело с пальцами на конце конечностей. На нем надет фиолетовый свитер с белыми рукавами и знаком руны Дельта на груди, а также темно-фиолетовые штаны. Также всегда носит очки. Личность Асгор — по-отцовски добрый монстр-босс, искренне заботящийся о протагонисте и его благе. Несмотря на отцовские черты характера, у неё есть более тяжкая сторона его личности, что показывается попытками удержать протагониста в Руинном доме и его холодном отношении к Ториэль. Также он имеет весёлую сторону характера, так как любит каламбуры и дурацкие шутки. Любит готовить. Он часто в своих рецептах использует ириски и корицу в качестве основного ингредиента, и его любимое блюдо — ирисово-коричный пирог. Также он любит печь ирисово-коричный пирог. Но получаются они у него довольно плохими, но с чаем из золотых цветов происходит обратное. Когда Асгор был королем, его считали авторитетным монстром, хотя он и говорил, что хотел бы быть учителем. Когда протагонист дошёл до его дома, он сказал, что уже приготовил план его обучения. В титрах Истинной Пацифистской концовки он стоит у школы, а в некоторых Нейтральных концовках он открывает свою собственную школу. История До событий TS!Underswap он был мужем королевы Ториэль, и у них был сын Азриэль и приемный сын Монстрёнок. Когда первый человек упал в Подземелье, он принял его, как ребёнка. Смерть двух детей заставила Ториэль развязать войну против человечества, в результате чего Асгор развелся с ним, отказался от престола и ушел в Руинный дом. После этого, до того, как протагонист вошёл в Подземелье, Асгору пришлось повидать ещё нескольких людей, чьи души были взяты Ториэль. Нейтральный путь В начале игры Асгор спасает протагониста от Темми и, если это необходимо, вылечивает его раны, нанесённые кровожадным котом. Представившись, он проводит его через первые несколько комнат Руинного дома. Он подталкивает протагониста разбираться в схватке с монстрами, общаясь с ними, что противоположно злым поступкам. Он даёт протагонисту сотовый телефон, чтобы поддерживать с ним связь, пока он уйдёт по делам в Руинный дом. Он говорит ему стоять там же, где он и сейчас, но его не слушают. Он периодически звонит протагонисту, пока он проходит Руинный дом, и собирается ему снова позвонить, когда он находит его дом. Он представляет протагонисту его комнату, планируя вырастить ребёнка, как своего собственного. Когда протагонист начинает надоедать ей вопросом об уходе из Руинного дома, она внезапно уходит, и протагонист следует за ней. Пока они идут всё дальше к выходу, она объясняет ему свои планы разрушить выход, чтобы помешать ему, так как все остальные люди, ушедшие отсюда, умерли. В самом конце Руинного дома Асгор говорит протагонисту доказать то, что он достаточно силён, чтобы выжить, и начинает с ним бой, чтобы проверить его силу. Его можно пощадить или убить; если его пощадить, Асгор отпускает протагониста, но просит, чтобы он больше не возвращался. Папирус во время встреч часто рассказывает протагонисту, что они с Асгором одно время были хорошими знакомыми, подружившись на почве своей любви к шуткам и каламбурам. Они не знали лица или имени друг друга, так как общались через дверь в Руинный дом. Также Папирус рассказывает, что Асгор просил его убивать найденных им людей. Он отмечает, что если бы не его вера в других людей, протагонист «умер бы там, где стоял». : Основная статья: Нейтральный путь#Концовка Асгора Истинный Пацифистский путь Асгор появляется перед боем протагониста и Ториэль, помешав им магией огня, точно так же, как он поступает с Темми в начале игры. Он рассказывает, что он пришел, так как представил, что протагонисту придётся забрать чью-то жизнь, чтобы уйти. Также он сказал, что стремилась предотвратить это с самого начала. Когда друзья протагониста приходят, он представляется им, сразу же узнавая голос Папируса. Он говорит протагонисту, что пока ему нужно будет остаться в Подземелье со всеми его друзьями, они все будут жить счастливо. К несчастью, появляется Темми. Поглощая человеческую душу, она обвивает Асгора и всю компанию лозой. Когда Темми пытается убить протагониста, Асгор первый вмешивается в это, используя магию огня против пуль Темми. Его душа, как и души всех монстров, были поглощены Темми, благодаря чему она становится Монстренком. Во время боя с Монстрёнком Асгор появляется в качестве потерянной души. Монстрёнок использует полученные души, чтобы уничтожить Барьер перед тем, как их выпустить, а также позволяет узнать Асгору (как и другим близким друзьям) имя главного героя, которое игрок ввел в начале игры. Монстрёнок также просит Чаре позаботиться об Асгоре, Ториэль и Азриэле. Титры Истинной Пацифистской концовки Асгор совершенно ничего не помнит о том, что произошло с Темми, и не помнит ничего о Монстрёнке. Он говорит Чаре, что она может свободно проходить Подземелье, чтобы больше общаться с другими монстрами. Тем временем, Андайн обновляет сотовый телефон Асгора, чтобы он мог отправлять текстовые сообщения, а также иметь доступ к Интернету, где он узнаёт о смайликах, ASCII и видео с котиками. Чара покидает Подземелье вместе с Асгором и остальными друзьями. Пока все остальные уходят от Чара, чтобы начать свою личную жизнь на Поверхности, Асгор спросит его, что он будет делать. * Если Чара решает остаться с Асгором, он замечает, что она никогда бы не покинула Подземелье, сделав этот выбор раньше, но ему повезло, что было столько времени передумать. Он понимает, что Чаре некуда идти, и очень счастлив позаботиться о ней так, как она в этом нуждается. * Чара может сказать ему, что ей «есть, куда идти». Асгор поймёт и не расстроится, услышав это. Перед тем, как оставить Чару, он скажет, что будет «приглядывать за ней». После титров показано, как Асгор принимает Азриэля в школу, став учителем в своей школе. Также узнает своего настоящего сына. Ториэль же показывают стригущей изгородь неподалёку, что может также намекать на то, что они (Ториэль и Асгор) помирились. Происходящее после титров зависит от решения Чары: * Если Чара решит остаться с Асгором, то после титров покажут, как Асгор приносит кусок пирога в его комнату. * Если Чара решит уйти, то после титров покажут фотографию, на которой запечатлены Асгор с Чарой и другими друзьями. После прохождения пути Геноцида концовки будут немного изменены: * Если остаться с Асгором, то, когда он принесет пирог и закроет дверь, окажется, что в кровати лежит не Чара, а Фриск. Фриск подмигнёт, а после этого экран потемнеет и будет слышен замедленный смех Темми. * Если сказать, что Чаре «есть, куда идти», финальное фото с Чарой и друзьями будет изменено: вместо Чары будет Фриск, а лица всех монстров вокруг будут зачёркнуты. Интересные факты * Дизайн Асгора претерпел очень мало изменений во время разработки - главное отличие в том, что он больше не носит той одежды, которую носил его классический аналог Underswap. * Жители Руинного дома навещают его за полезными советами. Asgore, I've been wondering: Do you have basic control over Ruined Home? And if so, what type of control, Mayor perhaps? - Официальный Tumblr TS!Underswap * Асгор любит печь, но он не очень хорошо это делает. Тем не менее, он все еще будет пытаться, пока он не сделает все правильно. so asgore do you like to bake? - Официальный Tumblr TS!Underswap Ссылки Категория:Персонажи Категория:Ключевые персонажи Категория:Боссы